


Creatures

by Golden_H



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_H/pseuds/Golden_H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La mente dei Nerd è un abisso oscuro che pullula di strane forme di vita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creatures

Sarah non poteva che trovarsi d'accordo con chiunque avesse affermato ciò. Lo pensava già molto prima di mettere piede nella stanza di Ethan. Diciamo che quello fu la conferma definitiva ai suoi pregiudizi. Modellini di astronavi, robot da combattimento e action figures facevano bella mostra di sè sulla libreria alla sua sinistra. La fissò per un po', come se si aspettasse che questa le dicesse sospirando di quanto sia umiliante per lei essere riempita con quegli aggeggi invece che con tomi di autori illustri.  
Sorvolò, scrollando le spalle.

"E oggi pomeriggio club degli scacchi! Hanno i nuovi pezzi laser e io li voglio assolutamente provare!" disse Benny, con l'espressione di chi avrebbe azzannato la mano di chiunque avesse osato toccargli le suddette meraviglie tecnologiche.  
Sarah scosse la testa, trattenendo una risata, finendo di riporre i libri nell'armadietto.  
"Se vuoi ti puoi unire a noi..." azzardò timidamente Ethan, stringendo la presa sulla spallina dello zaino. "Insomma, più siamo e meglio è..." Benny inclinò leggermente la testa verso di lui, alzando le sopracciglia e guardandolo con un misto tra il compatimento e l'interrogativo. Il veggente gli rispose con un' impercettibile alzata di spalle.  
Sarah lo guardò con aria intenerita. "Veramente ho da studiare un sacco per la verifica di venerdì... Sai, la guerra di secessione..."  
Ethan si affrettò a tranquillizzarla, quasi goffamente.  
"Allora ci vediamo domani, cercate di non scatenare un'apocalisse zombie nel frattempo..." li salutò Sarah.  
"A tua difesa devo ammetere che stai facendo grando passi avanti... Da averla a casa tua tutti i venerdì solo perchè lei è la tua babysitter a volerla invitare al club degli scacchi... Be', se non sono progressi questi..." ironizzò Benny, abbastanza forte perchè la vampira potesse sentirlo anche dopo aver svoltato l'angolo.

"Ma davvero, io me lo chiedo, avete degli interessi... Interessanti?"  
La domanda di Erica rimase per qualche secondo a fluttuare tra i tre interlocutori, che sembravano non coglierne il significato. Poi Benny si raddrizzò e assunse un'aria saputa. "Certo che sì, i nostri interessi sono tutti molto interessanti. Per esempio, proprio ora stavamo discutendo su quale supereroe ha il potere più inutile."  
"Appunto." Erica sospirò.  
Ethan guardò la reazione di Sarah, abbozzando un sorrisetto nervoso, pronto a dissociarsi dai due amici al minimo segno di insofferenza da parte di lei.  
Sarah invece guardava incuriosita l'espressione di Benny, non capendo il motivo di tanta baldanza.  
"Io sostengo che sia Hulk!" saltò sù Rory, riportando l'attenzione di tutti sull'argomento.  
"Io me ne vado." Erica si alzò dal tavolo con il vassoio in mano e uscì dalla mensa.  
Rory e Benny la seguirono con uno sguardo interdetto, ma appena la sua figura sparì oltre la porta, tornarono immediatamente a discutere animatamente come nulla fosse.  
Sarah ridacchiò, portandosì una mano alla bocca, e spostò lo sguardo sul veggente, che si mosse a disagio sulla sedia, facendo un gesto con la mano come a dire "Che ci vuoi fare, sono nerd terminali..." e pregando in cuor suo di non ricadere anche lui in quella categoria.  
La ragazza gli sorrise, chidendosi se fosse stato merito di Ethan se ora non le sembravano più così strambe le uscite dei suoi amici. Già be', la mente dei nerd pullula di strane forme di vita, ma in fondo lei, vampira del XXI secolo e fan di Dusk, chi era per misconoscere suddette creature?

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la sesta sfida della Staffetta in Piscina @ piscinadiprompt, Team Calzelunghe! ♥  
> Con il promt:  
> Originale, La mente dei Nerd è un abisso oscuro che pullula di strane forme di vita.


End file.
